Return of a Nightmare
by Arisu
Summary: Whats happens to Serena when a nightmare from her past returns to her?
1. Return of a Nightmare Part 1

Return of a Nightmare  
Part 1  
By: Alys  
PG  
mazzei@isoc.net  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html or http://fly.to.SKP  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming My Pet. Are you waiting for me? Don't   
worry, I will be there soon."  
  
"No!" yelled Serena as she sat up suddenly in bed. It   
had been that same dream again. A dream that was no   
dream but a nightmare once true, now in the past, where   
it could never hurt her again. It was a nightmare that   
always left her awake, pale, and afraid that is had   
come back to life and it was real again. Ever since it   
had happened almost 2 years ago Serena had had the   
nightmares. At first she had them almost every night,   
but now it barely happened. Taking slow breaths Serena   
looked to see what time it was. The digits glowed a   
soft 7:00 am back at her. Knowing she couldn't go back   
to sleep, Serena got up and dressed and headed down the   
stairs, the whole time telling herself that she was far   
away from him, and that she was safe here. No one here   
was going to hurt her.  
  
Looking around the empty kitchen, Serena sighed as she   
fixed a bowl of cereal for breakfast, the whole time   
wishing her mom were there to make her something   
better. Both her mom and dad had taken he little   
brother to visit their cousins for a week. Sere had   
gotten out of it saying that she had made important   
plans with friends that week. But she did miss her   
mother's cooking, and they had only left yesterday   
afternoon. Finishing her bowl of cereal, Serena put her   
dishes in the sink along with last nights, tell herself   
that she would take care of them later.  
  
Looking around Serena wondered what she could   
do to pass the time. She knew none of her friends were   
up yet, and she doubted that many stores were open yet.   
Wandering around the house she found Luna, her cat,   
sleeping in the living room. Walking over she picked   
her up and carried her upstairs to her room. Placing   
the still half asleep cat down on a pillow, Serena got   
out her drawing pad a sketched several pictures of the   
once again sleeping cat. After a while Serena changed   
her focus to outside her window where she could see   
birds sitting in the big tree out in the front of their   
yard. It wasn't till 10 that Serena finally got bored   
with sketching and decided to head out for a while.   
  
Walking she caught a bus downtown a spent most of the   
day window-shopping at the many stores. Serena had   
lunch at a small restaurant, and when she was done   
decided to walk around some more. It wasn't till late   
that she headed home, deciding to walk since it really   
wasn't that far, and it was so nice out. On her way   
home she passed one of her favorite places, the Crown   
Arcade, and decided to step in for a sundae, since she   
had yet to eat dinner.  
  
Walking in the bells made the familiar jingle over her   
head. Looking around the place was pretty much empty.   
The only people there were Andrew and him.  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" asked Andrew as he looked up   
and saw her.  
  
"Yea meatball head. Have you run anybody over yet?"  
  
"You know Darien, my day is going to good to have you   
ruin it for me so shut up already," sighed Serena as   
she headed over to her favorite video game.  
  
"She told you Darien," laughed Andrew as he made the   
usual shake for Serena and took it over to her.   
  
"Oh yea, she sure told me," said Darien when Andrew   
returned.   
  
"You know you really should be nicer to her. Y are   
missing out on a great friend there."  
  
"Me, friends with meatball head? No way."  
  
"Sure, sure, say what you want. But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you like her," said Andrew with a serious   
face.  
  
"Are you joking? Meatball head?" said Darien with a   
laugh. Glancing over at Serena he shook his head, doing   
his best to make Andrew think he was totally   
uninterested. "If only he knew how much," thought   
Darien as he turned around and started a new   
conversation with Andrew.   
  
It wasn't hard to lose track of time there. It was a   
summer tradition for the three. It had started earlier   
that summer, a few weeks ago. Andrew also kept the   
store opened till midnight or so. Not many people came   
in at that time, except Darien and Serena, and they   
usually stayed till closing. Most of the time it was   
just the three of them. Other times there would be a   
few late-night costumers, or Serena's friends would   
hang out too. Tonight it was just the three of them,   
each so involved in what they were doing that none of   
them noticed the familiar jingle of the bells of the   
door as it opened. Even Serena who usually looked to   
see if it was someone she knew was to into her game to   
look up. It was when a pair of arms wrapped around her   
that she notice there was a new arrival. Jumping   
slightly, she did not realize who it was until a voice   
whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hello, My Pet."  
  
  
  
End Part 1  



	2. Return of a Nightmare Part 2

Return of a Nightmare  
Part 2  
By: Alys  
PG  
mazzei@isoc.net  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html or http://fly.to.SKP  
  
  
"Hello My Pet," whispered a voice from behind   
her as arms wrapped around her. "Did you miss   
me? I missed you. I missed you so much that I   
came out for a visit."  
  
"Ja - Jason," was all she could manage. She   
wanted to run, to scream. She couldn't move. No   
matter how hard she tries her body would not   
move more then to start shaking. Here eyes   
before so happy, no were welling up with tears   
as she sat there, shaking in his arms.  
  
"Pet, are you cold? Maybe I should hold you a   
littler tighter," said Jason as he tightened   
his grip on her.  
  
"No, let me go. Please. Just let me go." Said   
Serena softly as tears fell down the side of   
her face.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I just found you,   
and this time I am not letting you escape. This   
time I get what I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
(At the counter)  
  
  
  
Andrew looked up as he heard the bells above   
the door jingle. What he saw gave him an uneasy   
feeling. He pushed it aside. In walked someone   
he didn't know. Brown hair, and as talk as   
Darien, the guy looked around, spotted Serena   
and headed in her direction.  
  
"Darien. Do you know that guy?" asked Andrew.  
  
"No. But it seems he knows Serena," said Darien   
as he watched the guys wrap his arms around   
her. A bolt of jealousy ran through his body as   
he watched.  
  
"I think something wrong. Look at Serena. She   
shaking," said Andrew as he cam out from behind   
the counter.  
  
Looking at Serena, Darien saw she was shaking.   
She was pale too. Following Andrew Darien   
walked over to the pair. Listening he could   
just make out the conversation the two were   
having.  
  
"No, let me go. Please. Just let me go."  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I just found you,   
and this time I am not letting you escape. This   
time I get what I want."  
  
Glancing at Andrew he saw that he had heard to.   
Walking up behind them Darien grabbed his   
should and jerked he backwards. Not prepared   
for it, Jason released his grip on Serena as he   
hit the video game behind him.  
  
"What the hell? Who do you think you are?"   
shouted Jason as he regained his balance.   
Glaring at both Andrew and Darien. Serena,   
snapping out of her trance launched herself   
into the arms of the closest of her saviors.   
Darien was happy to comfort her, as he sent a   
glare right back at Jason.  
  
"I repeat my self. Who do you think you are?"  
  
"We are her friends," said Andrew in a calm but   
threatening voice. "And we want to know who you   
are."  
  
"Friends? Yea, well I am her boyfriend Jason.   
Got that, her boyfriend. Now why don't you just   
go your ways and leave us alone."  
  
At the mention of being alone with Jason,   
Serena tightened her grip on Darien as he   
wrapped his arm a little tighter around her.  
  
"Well, I don't Sere her wants to be with you,   
so I think you should leave. Now, before I help   
you leave," growled Darien as he gave Jason the   
nastiest look he could.  
  
Jason sized them both up. He was strong, but he   
knew he couldn't take them both, and he wasn't   
stupid either to try either. Thinking over his   
options, he smiled at the three.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave. For now," he said as he walked   
towards the door. Turning right before he left   
he called over his should to Serena. "I will   
see you later Pet," he said with a smile that   
made even the toughest' skin crawl.   
  
Turning their full attention back to Serena,   
Andrew and Darien tried to calm her down.  
  
"Serena, shh. It's ok. We're here. There is   
nothing that creep can do. He's gone. Right   
Darien?"  
  
"Right. We took care of him. Come one, lets get   
you something to drink, and then lets sit   
down." Said Darien as he led the still shaking   
girl to a bench. Andrew brought over some   
water, which she looked at but didn't touch.  
  
"Come Sere. Drink this and then tell us what is   
going on," said Andrew as he pushed the water   
closer.  
  
Still turning down the water, Serena looked at   
the both of them. "I-I can't ell you. I-It is   
something I would rather not t-talk about,"   
said Serena, while still crying a bit.   
  
"Serena, you can tell us. We promise we won't   
tell or anything. And if you tell us maybe we   
can help," said Darien as he looked down at the   
girl still in his arms.   
  
"You wouldn't understand," shouted Serena as   
she pushed herself away. Before she could go   
far, Darien jerked out his hand and grabbed her   
wrist. Pulling her back, he held her in his   
arms, much to the surprise of both of them. She   
pushed and struggled, but he wouldn't let her   
go. Finally she stopped and cried into his   
shirt as he rubbed her back. He had never acted   
like this before, and it confused him. But   
something told him it was right. It was right   
that he held her even though his mind said no.   
His heart was in control now, and he was   
following. Looking at Andrew he saw him the   
most upset he had ever seen his friend.   
  
"Serena," whisper Darien again, "Please tell us   
what happened. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt   
you."  
  
"That's what he said too," quietly came his   
reply.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Jason. Before we moved here. We went out. And   
one time, he took me to this lookout. It was   
real pretty and all. You could see the stars   
and everything. Anyways, while I was looking at   
the sky, he was getting drunk. I mean he did   
drink sometimes, but I had never seen him like   
this. He tried, he tried to do things," she   
choked out, fresh tears running down her face.   
  
As gently as he could Darien brushed them away.  
  
"I-I wouldn't let him. So he hit me," she   
whispered. "He hit me again and again. I-I   
couldn't stop him. I don't remember much after   
that. I just know I woke up in the hospital the   
next day. No one would tell me anything else. I   
just know what happened to me before I blacked   
out. My-my parents didn't want anything said.   
They wanted it kept a secret. They didn't want   
me to go through anything. So we moved. We   
moved here. We thought he wouldn't follow. But   
he did. He did!" she cried as she pushed   
herself closer to Darien.  
  
"I'll kill him," thought Darien as he held he   
tight, letting her cry. Looking at Andrew he   
saw that he felt the same way. Serena was like   
a little sister to him, and he was furious.   
  
"Serena, I wish, I wish," started Andrew. He   
was at a loss for words. They both were.   
Neither knew how to help her. Neither knew of   
anything to say.  
  
"What am I going to do," said a small voice   
breaking Darien's thoughts. Looking down he   
found himself looking into crystal blue eyes.   
Eyes searching for help, eyes searching for   
someone to trust.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know. But what ever you   
do, I will be there to help you," said Darien.  
  
  
  
End Part 2  



	3. Return of a Nightmare Part 3

Return of a Nightmare  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Alys  
  
PG  
  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
http://starli.homestead.com  
  
"What am I going to do," said a small voice breaking   
  
Darien's thoughts. Looking down he found himself looking into   
  
crystal blue eyes. Eyes searching for help, eyes searching   
  
for someone to trust.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know. But what ever you do, I will be   
  
there to help you," said Darien, and he meant it. He didn't   
  
understand how anyone could hurt the angel he held in his   
  
arms. Serena was so full of life that she brightened a room   
  
just by entering. She always had a smile on her face, a smile   
  
that could knock down any walls placed before her and the   
  
person she wanted to reach. "Just like the walls you have,"   
  
said a little voice inside his head.   
  
"Yes, just like the walls I have around my heart," thought   
  
Darien as he held her a little closer. No one said anything.   
  
Either because of hurting souls, or confused ones, the arcade   
  
was silent.  
  
"Darien," whispered Andrew after what seemed like forever,   
  
and yet only a few seconds. "Look," he continued as he   
  
pointed to the girl in his arms. Looking down, he saw that   
  
she had fallen asleep, one hand still gripping his jacket   
  
ever so lightly.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked softly, afraid he would wake   
  
the sleeping angel. "What if that jerk comes back? I   
  
seriously wanted to break every bone in his body."  
  
"I would take her to my house, but Lizzie isn't home, and my   
  
parents would want an explanation on what was up. I don't she   
  
would want us telling people. What about you?"  
  
"I couldn't take her to my apartment. Look, she doesn't know   
  
me and she has never been there before. She would have a   
  
heart attack if she just woke up. Besides my neighbors are so   
  
nosey. They would seriously jump to conclusions, and they   
  
already don't like me much. I think we should just her home.   
  
Her parents can take care of her."  
  
Andrew looked at him, worry written all over his face. "But   
  
that is just it. Her parents are gone. They went out of town,   
  
and Serena was aloud to stay here. She was telling me about   
  
it the other day. They won't be back for a week, and I don't   
  
want to leave her a lone. Not tonight."  
  
"What if I stay? I could sleep on couch, and when she woke up   
  
I could find out how she wants to handle it. I doubt the guy   
  
would try anything again tonight, but I know what you are   
  
saying. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's to   
  
important to me to have anything happen to her."  
  
The last he said in bare whisper, more to himself then to   
  
Andrew. She was important, and the thought of some guy doing   
  
something to her scared him worse then anything. It scared   
  
his heart.  
  
"Darien… I think that would be a good idea. You know where   
  
she lives?"  
  
"I know," he said as he stood up, picking up the sleeping   
  
girl in his arms. Looking at Andrew one last time, he headed   
  
out the door, and towards his car. The roof was still down   
  
from the day, and it was easy for him the place Serena into   
  
the front seat and buckle her in.  
  
Getting into the car himself, he drove off, and down the   
  
street. Serena didn't live far from the arcade, and it didn't   
  
take him long to reach her house. Upon reaching her house,   
  
Darien stopped in front and gazed at it. It looked welcoming,   
  
and yet empty. Like something was missing.  
  
Carefully, so not to wake her, Darien lifted her out of the   
  
car, pressed the button for the roof, and headed to the door.   
  
Managing some how, he got the door opened without dropping,   
  
or even waking the girl in his arms.  
  
"After everything that has happened to her, you would think   
  
that she would not trust to leave her door unlocked," he   
  
whispered as he closed the door with his foot. Looking   
  
around, he saw the darkened rooms what he guessed to be the   
  
living room and the kitchen. Looking for a light switch,   
  
feeling along the wall for one, the angel he held in his arms   
  
stirred ever so slightly, moving closer to him. Giving up on   
  
finding a light switch, he slowly moved down the hallway to   
  
what he thought to be stairs. Upon finding he was right, he   
  
headed up, figuring the room was upstairs.   
  
Reaching the top, it wasn't hard for him to figure out which   
  
room was hers. Heading to the door closest to him on the   
  
right he pushed the handle down and opened a room covered   
  
with action figures on the floor. On the walls looked to be   
  
posters of famous athletes.   
  
"This must be her brother's room," he thought to himself.  
  
Backing back out, he wandered to the next door. Upon opening   
  
it's door, he entered a bland, clean room. It was obviously   
  
not a teenage girl's room.  
  
Pausing in the hallway, Darien glanced down at the angel he   
  
held in his arms. Still asleep, she did not have a clue how   
  
her former "enemy" was caring for her.   
  
"Yes," said the voice in his mind, "caring for her heart."  
  
Sighing, and knowing that the damn little voice would never   
  
go away, Darien walking down the hall to the last door.   
  
Opening this door, he recieved his first look at the   
  
princess' room. Soft moonlight was floating in throught the   
  
balcony window. Lit by the soft light were numorous sketches   
  
that were scattered across the floor. The colorings were of a   
  
soft pink the seemed to glow just a little from the moon.   
  
Random stuffed animals were here and there, and on the far   
  
side of the room was Serena's bed.   
  
On it were more drawings, which he slowly moved away as he   
  
lied her down. She was still sound asleep, but as he tried to   
  
move away, he small delicate hand held onto his sleeve.   
  
As small frown appeared on her face, and "don't leave..."   
  
could barely be heard from her lips.  
  
Settling himself on the floor next to her, Darien let his   
  
free hand stroke her face.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't ever leave you."  
  
End Part 3 


End file.
